Modular carpet systems (i.e., carpet tile systems) are often sought to be installed in a wide range of environments. Unfortunately, such environments often expose such systems to adverse elements, such as standing water, alkaline conditions, high humidity, and other potentially challenging conditions. Conventional modular carpet systems are generally not able to withstand such conditions, and therefore, tend to loosen, buckle, shrink, and/or warp over time. Thus, there is a need for a modular carpet system that can be used in adverse installation conditions without degradation or failure.